My Reason
by HansHumpty
Summary: Birthday fic for Kuro. Bad at summaries. Pairing: Kuro/Mahiru and hints of Lawless/Licht. T for mild language


**Hi, guys! This is my very first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. This is an early birthday fic for Kuro which is on New Year's eve!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not in any way own the characters or series of Servamp, Tanaka Strike does.**

Kuro was greeted by the coldness nipping at his bare feet and nose once he woke up. 'Damn... can't deal with this,' he thought as he got up from the warmth of his bed. He looked towards the calendar on his right. 'Huh... it's already New Years day.' He put on his slippers, heading towards the kitchen for some breakfast, even though it was half past 11 already. 'Hmm... Mahiru would've woken me up about 3 hours ago.'

He padded into the direction of the living room to see if Mahiru was there. He was still groggy from just waking up. At least it was a weekend, which meant that Mahiru didn't have to drag him out of bed by his shirt. 'Cat abuser...' he thought when he remembered the time his Eve pulled his tail to wake him up.

Once he got there, he saw him moving about left and right, cleaning and rearranging things like a busy bee. He didn't even notice Kuro was there yet.

"You really are a housewife," the bluenette drawled out, startling Mahiru and making him look up from his work. Now that Kuro got a good look at him, he really did look like one right then and there. He was wearing an apron over a faded pink shirt with some sports shorts reaching up to his knees while holding a feather duster in one hand and a towel in the other.

Mahiru's face broke out into a wide smile when he noticed Kuro standing there. 'Kuro's bead-head looks cute,' he thought with a slight blush. Yes, for the past few months, Mahiru had developed a crush on Kuro. He found Kuro to be adorable whenever he gets embarrassed when he calls them partners and sweet when he really tries to help, even though he says that it's a pain. Mahiru planed to tell him about his feelings, but not anytime soon. He's scared that Kuro might not return his feelings, or worse, that he might want to break the contract between them and leave. No, he wasn't going to risk that.

"Kuro! You're finally awake! I already made breakfast but you will need to heat it up since it might be cold by now," he said to the half-awake vampire. And with that, he resumed back to his task.

"Thanks..." he mumbled, shuffling towards the kitchen and coming back a few minutes later with a plate of hash browns, bacon, a cup of ramen, and a glass of juice. He made his way over to the TV, changing it to a game show. He sat himself on his plush pillow and began eating.

"Hey, why are you eating ramen instead of the eggs and vegetables I made you!?" the brunette yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the vampire.

"Didn't want it," he said, not even taking his eyes off of the bright screen.

"You need to start eating healthier! Junk food is bad for you!"

"Ramen is good for you."

"No, it's not!" Mahiru scolded. "Oh! By the way, I need you to pick up some things from the grocery store we always go to," he said, while fishing out his wallet from his pocket.

This time, Kuro did turn around to give Mahiru a bored look. "It's cold outside," was his excuse, muffled slightly from the noodles still halfway from his mouth. He didn't want to do anything today...or any other day.

Mahiru looked down in thought, hand on his hip while tapping a finger to his chin with the other. "You're right..." Then, he perked up. "You'll need to wear a muffler, hat, and some mittens before going!" He raced off into the closet down the hall to receive said items.

"But I'm not dressed and I haven't finished my food yet. I'll die from starvation...Well, I'm immortal, but still..."

Mahiru came back with a bundle of clothes in his arms and handed them to the now standing Kuro. "I got your clothes from your room so get dressed," he said cheerfully, as if he didn't hear what Kuro just said.

"You're not listening..." But either way, he started putting on his blue jacket and pants. He would end up complying anyway.

Once he was finished, Mahiru started pushing him out the door. "Here's a list of what to get, some money, and I put in extra if you want to buy a snack on the way," he said, putting the items in Kuro's mitten covered hands.

"But, the Servamp and Eve distance..." Kuro tried, in a vein attempt to stay home. It didn't work.

"It'll only take about an hour or so," the brown eyed boy assured. With a sigh, Kuro was about to turn and leave when Mahiru stopped him. Kuro sucked in a breath when Mahiru reached forward. He had adjusted the muffler around his neck since it was so hastily put on. "There," his Eve exclaimed satisfied, once it was warmly covering Kuro's neck. He gave Kuro one of those heart warming smiles that was for him and him only. "Please be safe."

Kuro stared at him wide eyed, heat rising up his neck where Mahiru's hands touched him up to his cheeks. He buried half his face into the muffler in an attempt to hide his red face and averted his eyes. 'Why do you have to look at me like that... How can you look at a monster like that with such a pure smile.' Unknown to Mahiru, Kuro also had developed feelings for him. But, unlike Mahiru, he planed to never tell him. He thought that Mahiru could do so much better than the monster he believed himself to be.

"Can't deal...You too," Kuro mumbled and left in a hurry. Once he was out of Mahiru's vision, he heard the door close. He let a small smile cross his features. 'Worry wart...'

-Line-

'It looks like I got everything,' Kuro thought as he looked at the list in his hands, all of them crossed off. He stuffed it back into his pocket and started towards his and Mahiru's apartment. It was freezing outside and he wanted to get home as fast as possible. Mahiru would most likely have some hot cocoa ready for him. He stopped in his steps when a familiar limo pulled up next to the sidewalk.

The front window rolled down revealing a man with long lashes and blue-gray hair. "Yo," Dodo waved, a lollipop in his mouth.

'The Arisuin driver? What is he doing here?' Kuro thought, surprised. At the very least, he knew the Arisuin mansion is a little far from this area.

"Mind coming along on a ride to the mansion?" He said more than asked. "Lily requested you."

Kuro was confused. 'Why does Lily need me to go all the way over there? If it's important, he would just contact me directly.'

Kuro didn't have a good feeling about this. "Pass... I have to get back to Mahiru," he declined nonchalantly. The vampire started walking away again, grocery bags in hand.

"I never said you had a choice..." Dodo said, rolling the window back up.

"Huh?" Kuro froze when he felt two little pair of hands grip each side of his jacket. He looked down in surprise to see two of Lily's subclasses, Yuri and Mary.

"Hello, Sleepy Ash," the twins said in unison, "All of Love is calling for you." And with that, they both stun gunned him. Kuro fell to the ground unconscious. Yuri and Mary then proceeded to carry him inside the limo; Mary carrying him by the arms and Yuri by the legs.

"He's heavy!" they both exclaimed.

Dodo rolled the window back down again. "Bring the bags, too!" He called.

-Line-

"They stunned me," Kuro said from where he was sitting, displeasure obvious in his tone.

Lily just stood there, looking innocent. "They told me that you refused to come."

Kuro just glared at him and stood up. He was not in a good mood since he regained consciousness and was basically kidnapped. Now, he was at the Arisuin mansion with All of Love standing in front of him, looking amused by this whole situation. "Well...I'm gone." Kuro made his way to leave when the tall blonde told him to wait.

He let out a chuckle. "If you're worried about Mahiru, I called him and he knows that you're here. He's okay with it."

Kuro looked unsure. "How long was I out?" he asked, still looking like he was about to leave any second. He wanted to confirm that Mahiru was not in pain because of the Servamp and Eve distance.

Lily hummed in thought. "About 2 to 3 hours. In total you were apart from Mahiru for, the most, 5 hours. He is in no danger in any way," he assured his older brother. He smiled softly when he noticed Kuro's shoulders relax in the slightest after hearing that his Eve was safe and well.

Kuro let out a sigh and made his way over to Lily. "Well, what do want?" he asked, getting straight to the point. "You must need me for something since you thought it was a good idea to give Yuri and Mary a stun gun."

"I just need you for a few hours. My subclasses are getting a little restless today and I need you to help me calm them down since Misono is too busy to do it."

Kuro looked at him boredly. "The lengths he would go to..." he mumbled.

"What was that?" Lily questioned.

"I know Mahiru's planning a surprise party for me and that he asked you to keep me busy for a few hours. That's why he was cleaning so much today and let me sleep in."

"Huh?" Lily looked at him surprised. "It's nii-san's birthday?"

Kuro looked at him weirdly. "You... didn't know?"

"It completely slipped my mind," he laughed. "We haven't celebrated it in so long that I forgot about it. Well, happy birthday, Kuro!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

'Did... Mahiru forget, too?' he thought sadly. He was brought out of his reverie when Lily clapped his hands together.

"So, will you help me?" He looked at him hopefully.

"Why me?" Kuro questioned.

Lily started walking down the wide and extravagant hallways towards the subclasses's room and beckoned Kuro to follow. He looked over his shoulder and gave him a mischievous smile. "They love your cat form."

He gulped. Kuro remembered the last time they tried to pet him as a cat.

-Line-

"My shoulders are stiff from staying in my cat form for too long," Kuro complained, rubbing at his aching muscles. He and Lily were in the limo heading back towards Mahiru's and his apartment after finally having put Lily's subclasses to sleep.

"Sorry," Lily giggled. "We're almost there anyway. It's already 8 so it's not that late."

After a couple of minutes, they pulled up outside of the apartment. "We're here," Dodo announced.

"Bye, Kuro! And have a happy birthday," Lily said fondly. He nodded his thanks and got off. The limo drove off as he walked to the front door.

He reached for the knob and turned it. 'It's unlocked...' He slowly opened the door and saw that it was pitch black. He stepped inside and his eyes were assaulted by the sudden brightness of the lights being turned on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Once his eyes had adjusted, he looked around to see Mahiru, Lawless(Hyde), Angel-chan(Licht), Lily, Bastard-chan(Misono), Onsen man(Tetsu), and Old Child(Hugh) all there. The living room was decorated in colorful decorations, balloons were scattered here and there, there was food and sweets in the kitchen, and there was a banner saying in bold blue letters, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KURO!'

"Happy birthday, Kuro! Surprised?" Mahiru said joyfully, flashing a wide smile.

Lawless put an arm around Kuro. "Yeah, happy birthday, nii-san!"

"You have my best wishes," Hugh said.

"I congratulate you," Misono said arrogantly.

Licht looked around. "Where's the cake?"

"Really, Lichtan?" Lawless said exasperated, "Tell nii-san happy birthday!"

Licht glared and kicked him. "Shut up, shit rat!"

"Ahhh! Litchtan is such an archangel!" the Vampire of Greed wined, trying to shield himself from Licht's attack.

"Shut up! Die until you die!" he yelled, kicking him right in the face, further making his Servamp's cries louder.

While all of this was going on, Kuro just stood there in shock, still having his mind process all this. 'He didn't forget...None of them did,' he thought. A warm pleasant feeling started spreading through his chest. But, he was a little pissed at Lily for keeping this from him. He looked at him and sent a glare. "Lily, you bastard..." He growled.

"Sorry," he chuckled, "but Mahiru asked me to." The blonde smiled. "Now, let's show some skin," he said while starting to take his clothes off.

"Lily, don't strip!" Misono yelled at his Servamp, pointing a finger at him. A laugh was his only reply.

Kuro averted his gaze toward Mahiru. "They stun gunned me," he said in an accusing tone.

The brunette let out a laugh, scratching the back of his nervously and averted his gaze. "I told them that if you refused, they could use the simplest way to get you..."

Kuro did not look pleased with this information.

"Now, let's start the party!" Mahiru exclaimed, taking Kuro's hand and leading him inside, oblivious to Kuro's flushed face at the contact.

-Line-

"Okay, everyone," Mahiru announced, grabbing their attention. The brunette stood in the doorway of the kitchen and let out a happy smile, "It's time for the birthday cake!" There came a chorus of cheers from Lawless and Hugh. He disappeared into the kitchen and came back carrying a blue and white cake, the candles already lit. Closer inspection showed a black cat figurine in the corner that looked just like Kuro and the words 'Happy Birthday Kuro's written in black frosting. He set it down on the coffee table and everyone gathered around, Kuro in front of it.

Kuro was starting to feel self conscious, not liking the attention on him. He never did like it when all eyes were on him.

"Now, let's start singin-" Mahiru was cut off when Kuro blew out the candles. "Wha-? Kuro! Why'd you blow the candles out already? We didn't even get to sing you the birthday song!"

Kuro just looked relieved that it was over. "Let's skip the song, it's a pain..." was his lame excuse. Mahiru decided not to discuss the matter any further. He picked the candles off it and threw them away.

He looked around and declared that it was time to cut the cake. "It's an ice cream cake that I made with Kuro's favorite, cookies and cream!"

Kuro's eyes widened. 'Wow...he took everything into consideration for me. He even made this himself,' he thought amazed and happy.

Just as Mahiru was about to cut the cake, he was stopped by Lawless. "Shouldn't nii-san take a bite of it first?" he suggested innocently, though everyone knows that any suggestions from him usually mean trouble; well, maybe not Tetsu. "I've always traveled a lot in the past and I found out that there is this tradition where the birthday boy has a take a bite of the cake first!" he explained dramatically, waving his hands in the air. "So why don't we do it?"

Kuro sent him a warning glare that clearly said 'Don't try it.' Lawless returned his gaze with a mischievous smile.

"I guess we could try that. It sounds pretty simple..."Mahiru mumbled to himself thoughtfully. He looked up to Lawless with a smile. "Sure!" was his cheerful reply. He turned to his Servamp, looking at him with a hopeful expression. "Kuro?" he questioned, wanting his consent first.

Kuro looked at Mahiru and he knew that he couldn't say no to him. He sighed. "What a pain..."

Kuro hesitantly leaned down, opening his mouth a little, showing a sliver of his fangs. He was about to take a small bite when he felt a hand at the back of his head. His eyes widened and he was about to bring his head back up in a jolt, but it was too late. Cake splattered into all directions as Lawless pushed his head down...hard. "Mmmph" Kuro let out an undignified yelp. Finally, Lawless let him back up as he went into a fit of laughter.

"Hahahahah!" he laughed, holding his stomach while he wiped away tears of mirth with the other. "You should've seen the look on your face, nii-san!"

Everyone just gave the hysterical vampire a 'Really?' look, not at all amused.

"Kuro!" Mahiru shouted in worry. He grabbed some napkins and made his way over. He took his Servamp's face in his hands and gently started wiping away the frosting from his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Kuro then noticed their close proximity and blushed, glad that Mahiru couldn't see it because of the frosting still on him. He got a warm feeling every time he showed worry form, whenever he saw that smile, or when he looks into those warm eyes.

"This cake is really good," Licht remarked, taking another bite of the cake, oblivious to everything around him.

Lawless made disgusted face. "Ewww, why are you eating it, Lichtan? Nii-san's face was in that!"

"Don't worry," the brown eyed teen assured after cleaning Kuro's face. He went back into the kitchen and retrieved a tray of cupcakes. "I made a backup just in case to keep things simple." He looked towards his Servamp and smiled. "They have cookies and cream filling in them also!"

All of them took one and started chatting away, dispersing into different directions. Mahiru watched as Kuro went to the couch to sit. The brunette followed and made his way over to Kuro and sat down next to him. "Are you enjoying the party?" he asked hesitantly. He was nervous that Kuro was mad because he got cake all over his face, and not too gently at that.

"Yeah...It's just weird and new. I never really had all of this before," Kuro answered honestly, looking at his Eve. "I never really found a good reason to celebrate my birth."

Mahiru was shocked. He never knew that Kuro thought this way about himself. He never knew how much Kuro was so... insecure. "Well, me and everyone else here are all glad that you were born!" he exclaimed, looking at Kuro straight in his blood red eyes; his own chocolate brown ones filled with emotion.

Kuro's eyes widened, blushing the more he looked at Mahiru. He just couldn't tear his eyes away from him.

Both of them could hear Lawless yell that the countdown is starting, but it sounded so distant as both of them started leaning in.

10

9

8

Their faces were lighting up with blushes for they knew what was going to happen.

7

6

5

They could feel their breaths mingling together, only inches apart.

4

3

2

1

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Their eyes fluttered shut as their lips made contact. The kiss was short and sweet, but it still left them both warm and tingly after they pulled away a few seconds later. Their hearts were racing and they were blushing madly, Kuro's reaching all the way up to his ears. That one kiss conveyed all of their feelings to one another that words could not do.

Mahiru smiled at him, taking Kuro's face in between his hands and bringing their foreheads together, looking into his red eyes. "Happy New Year, Kuro," he said softly.

Kuro put one hand over Mahiru's that was holding his face, leaning into the warmth. "Happy New Year, Mahiru," he whispered back, allowing a small smile to appear. 'I think I just found a good reason to celebrate my birthday,' Kuro thought fondly. 'What a pain...'

They were both startled when they heard a pained yelp come from Lawless. They looked over to the kitchen to see Lawless on the floor, rubbing at his head and a blushing to ears Licht, covering his red face with his hands.

"C'mon, Lichtan," they heard Lawless grumble, "It was just a New Year kiss..."

"Stupid Hyde, stupid Hyde," Licht kept mumbling into his hands, blush still evident on his neck and ears.


End file.
